


Terrors In The Night

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Good husbands, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleep Paralysis, sad bucky, steve takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: It happens again and he wonders how long it's going to go on for this time before Steve wakes.





	Terrors In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cronchevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/gifts).



He couldn’t always remember the nightmare, but he always remembers when his eyes fly open from the nightmare and he can’t move or speak. He remembers it Every. Single. Time. **  
**

It comes for him again tonight, only this time he remembers the dream turned nightmare. The shadows had come for his blonde angel, Bucky couldn’t save him nor help him, Steve had even begged for Bucky’s help and the shadows holding the brunette back wouldn’t let him. He had to watch as the other half of his soul was taken by the darkness and it’s then that he wakes.

Only he knows right away he’s not really awake. He can’t move, his eyes blink, but it’s all he can do. His arms and legs tense, his whole body feels liked a tightly coiled wire, it nearly hurts from how tense he is. He can’t speak, he can’t make a sound, it’s like his voice has vanished and in its place is silence.

He knows the blonde is laying right next to him, can feel his body heat, but he must have rolled away in his sleep and Bucky can’t wake him. He’s left suffering in silence and his eyes fill with tears and spill over, running down his scruffy cheeks as he fights to really wake and can’t.

The  brunette isn’t sure how long he lays there, crying, unable to move or speak, body hurting from how long he’s been tensed up, but at some point something wakes Steve. He only has to blink his eyes open and turn over to see the state Bucky’s in and he goes from sleepy to fully awake in seconds.

When this first started happening, Steve had frankly never been so hard on himself when he learned he hadn’t been there to help Bucky. It had ate at him, drove him mad with anger at himself, it had taken plenty of talks with his husband before Steve could even begin to forgive himself for it.

It still isn’t any easier now, seeing the state he’s in, but by now he knows what to do and there have been many trial and errors along the way. He knows now the first thing to do is touch, gentle touches, so he starts by running his hand over Bucky’s arms and legs, feeling how tense they are under his touch.

Next he snuggles close, without making the brunette feel like Steve is suffocating him, then he starts saying all manner of words, anything to slowly bring Bucky out of it. His heart like always breaks when he sees the tears that keep falling from Bucky’s eyes, and the brunette  _is_  watching him, knows Steve is there trying to help him wake.

“I’m right here love, right here and i’m not going anywhere, I've got you and you’re safe, it’s just you and me in our little house by the sea.” Steve whispers, raising his other hand as he leans more on his side next to bucky to caress his cheek, never breaking eye contact.

“Wake up sweetheart, my sunshine, my starlight, my everything, wake up and let me take care of you, come on sugar you can do it.” Steve continues.

It happens in stages, but Steve knows when Bucky is no longer paralyzed in bed because when starts moving his arms, it’s always to wrap around Steve’s neck and this time is no different. Bucky’s grip is brutally tight, but the blonde can handle it, he hugs back just as strongly as they lay on their sides. The brunette like always buries his face in Steve’s neck and cries softly and it also breaks Steve’s heart, but holding Bucky this way always means he can hide his own tears better.

The blonde for his part curls around Bucky as much as he can and the brunette welcomes it like always, needing as much touching as possible, so Steve curls his legs with the brunette’s, keeps his arms firmly around Bucky’s middle and buries his face in Bucky’s hair.

And as always, that’s how they fall back to sleep.


End file.
